Over Hill, Under Dell
by Reber02
Summary: Chapter two up! The Fellowship arrive at the Gates of Moria. Who's guarding it and why is everything being rebuilt?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Over Hill, Under Dell

Author: Reber

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just two kitties (Tater & Tot) and a computer.

Description: Holy wow, Reber actually came out of retirement to write another fic! I had this posted, but never got around to finishing this. For those of you who haven't read: Gimli goes missing until the rest of the Fellowship finds him. Where he's at, you'll never guess, and who he's with, you won't believe! Enjoy!

You COULD call this A/U if you wanted, because Rivendell is still alive and thriving, and there are many elves about. Set after the destruction of the Ring, where everyone is hanging out in Rivendell, just for the heck of it.

The title spawns from an old Army song, yet since these are Dwarves we are talking about, it will be "under" dell instead of over, so there!

------------

A slight breeze stirred golden locks from his shoulders. He took a deep breath of refreshing morning air, reveling in the precious few moments alone, or so he thought.

"Excuse me, Mister Legolas, sir," a small voice spoke up behind him. Legolas turned to find Samwise Gamgee looking a tad embarrassed. "Gandalf wishes to speak with you, if you don't be mindin'."

"Tell him I'll be there shortly." Legolas turned back to the east, where the sun was just coming up behind the shimmering waterfalls and mountains of Rivendell.

"You still miss him, don'tcha Mister Legolas?" Sam timidly walked up beside him on the ivy-covered balcony.

---

_It had been weeks since Gimli had been kidnaped by Orcs and the memory was still fresh in everyone's mind. They had been on their way to Rivendell when they were ambushed, Gimli had yelled for everyone to run ahead, he'd make quick work of the Orcs. Like a true friend, Legolas had stayed beside him, but something went horribly wrong._

_Legolas had been awakened by a searing pain in his head, and nearly everyone was standing near his bed, everyone except Gimli that is._

_"What happened?" Legolas grabbed his throbbing forehead, a soft bandage wrapped carefully around his head._

_"You got knocked out," Frodo choked back tears. "They... They took Gimli before any one of us had a chance to do anything."_

_"Where... Where is he?" Legolas stammered, attempting to get up, but a sharp pain quickly laid him out again._

_"They took him, Legolas." Aragorn rubbed his forehead. "Everyone in Rivendell has been out looking for him, and yet, we have come back each day empty-handed."_

----

That had been three weeks ago, and they were still not any closer to finding him. Most of them had given up any hope that he was still alive, or ever finding him for that matter. Even though they had destroyed the ring, dangerous packs of Orcs and Uruk-hai still roamed the forests and hills.

"Legolas!" the two turned to find an older wizard dashing up the stairs just as fast as his old wizard ways could carry him. "I sent that fool of a Gamgee minutes ago, in haste, to fetch you, and here you two are..."

Gandalf paused to catch his breath. "We may have found him!" he said in between huffs.

"Indeed," a deep voice came from behind them. The two turned, startled, to find that the King of the Eagles had alighted upon a large branch, which almost bent down towards the balcony. "One of my nests in the Mountains reports that there has been some 'activity' down in Moria that should be worth noting."

"What kind of activity?" Legolas demanded bitterly. "Because the last time I have checked, Orcs and Trolls so thick nobody could have cleared them out!"

"Young elf," Gandalf cautioned. "This may be worth checking into. Aragorn and Faramir are already packing. You should do well to do the same."

Without a single word, Legolas dashed down the marble stairs, almost crashing into Elrond as he neared the bottom of the stairs. The Elven king was dressed in his full warrior regalia, quite unlike him.

"Make haste, young one," Elrond pointed him towards the stables. "I shall be coming with you, and we will all meet at the Gate in no less than five minutes."

Legolas thought his heart would burst, he was so excited. He quickly ran to his quarters, shoving various things into his sack, and then he threw open his armoire to gather his many weapons.

He would not be caught off guard again, he thought fiercely. This time, he would rescue his friend and they could all enjoy this new-found peace together.

The rest of the Fellowship and Elrond had gathered at the Gates by the time he had gotten his horse out of the stables. Together, they set off, with Shadowfax and Gandalf leading the team. They rode at top speed through hill and dell, field and forest. The Eagle King and three of his sons flew overhead, keeping the swift pace with the rest of them.

They rode hard, stopping only to rest their horses. The poor Hobbit ponies could barely keep the pace, but somehow, they were managing. When they had reached the Mountains, they slowed their horses upon the slick cobblestones that led to the Mines of Moria.

"No sense in one of us getting hurt for something that might be nothing." Legolas murmured, staring in amazement at the artistry of the pathway. Instead of the ugly rocks and pebbled path, polished black marble cobblestones made an for an amazing journey up to the entrance of Moria.

"Wow," breathed Sam, looking down from his perch upon Bill the Pony. "Whoever is up here sure is making good work of this ugly mountain."

When they reached the gates, a beautiful garden filled with mountain flowers and lush evergreens greeted them. The murky lake had been drained and instead a smaller sparkling pond full of large fish had been put in.

Their horses then started to act very odd, snorting and whirling, whinnying and rearing high. Even Shadowfax seemed uneasy, his eyes growing large and breathing growing hard.

"What on earth could scare these horses so?" Gandalf patted the soft mane of his horse to reassure him.

"Can I help you?" A voice growled from the darkness of the shadows.

-----------

Well, what do we think? What's going on in Moria that has everyone wondering what on Elrond's Green Garden is going on? Until the next chapter...

Reber

PS: Please review so I know what you people are thinking about this. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chapter 2

Author: Reber

-----

"Who goes there?" Gandalf called into the shadows.

"You are on my territory," the voice came. "Tell me, who are you?"

"We are looking for someone," Gandalf informed. "Perhaps you know of him, Gimli, son of Gloin?"

"What business is it of yours if I do?" the voice still would not reveal himself.

"We are good friends of his," Aragorn stated. "He was kidnaped, and he might be staying here."

"Please," Legolas begged. "We need to see him, to make sure that he's okay, to say..."

"All right," the voice finally came into the light. Everyone stared in amazement at the sight before them. Instead of a Dwarf, a large Warg stood before them, his black coat glistening in the mountain sun.

"You're... You're..." Pippen stammered, staring wide-eyed.

"My name is Stonehelm," the Warg glared. "And I am an ally of the Dwarves who live here. In exchange for a safe place to raise my pack, I guard these gates."

The Warg that stood before them was by no means ugly. In fact, he looked like a normal beautiful wolf, but ten times the size. He could look Shadowfax in the eye, easily. Steely yellow eyes glanced at the odd Fellowship.

"Wait here," Stonehelm turned and walked into the entryway, toenails clicking upon the polished marble floor.

"Can we be of service?" a voice came from behind them.

The Fellowship turned and looked at a Dwarf riding a Warg, an axe clutched tightly in one hand, the other hand gripping the Warg's thick silver mane. The Dwarf jumped down and the Warg shook himself off.

"We are looking for Gimli," Gandalf informed. "Master Stonehelm has already went inside to do something."

The Warg and the Dwarf exchanged dark looks. "I'm afraid Gimli doesn't talk much nowadays. When we found him..."

"Was he okay?" Legolas interrupted. "What happened?"

"I don't exactly know what happened to him, but I was out on patrol when I found him." the Dwarf grimaced. "He was barely alive, chained in an Orc cave, beaten and starved. Quicksilver and I had to kill many Orcs to rescue him. When we did, it was quite the ordeal to get him back to a safe haven."

"It was hard," the Warg known as Quicksilver agreed. "Trying to run away Orcs, that is something that just isn't natural for a purebred Warg."

"Aren't Wargs usually... Uglier?" Sam just couldn't keep quiet any longer. "No offense, Mister Quicksilver."

"You're talking about those shaggy brown inbred things that the Orcs ride?" Quicksilver rolled his eyes. "We are the last of the purebred Wargs, and as long as we continue to be allies with the Dwarves, we might just make it."

A short silence passed between the groups when the Dwarf spoke again.

"Forgive me, I am Marin, son of Balin," the Dwarf bowed low.

Gandalf slid off Shadowfax, returning the bow. "I am Mithrindir," Gandalf looked at the young Dwarf curiously. "I was not aware that Balin had any children, forgive me."

"He had three: Marin, Furi, and Miri. I am the eldest." Marin stated. "I was not aware that the legend of Mithrindir was true, forgive me."

"I was not aware that the Dwarves were so polite," Aragorn murmured to Elrond. "From what I've seen, Dwarves are..."

"You will not see that in Moria," Quicksilver interrupted. "This is an entirely different breed of everything, and we all do things quite different around here."

"Then I will be excited to see what you have done inside," Gandalf looked around the beautiful gardens. "I was not aware that Dwarves had such gardening skills."

"Yes, well the womenfolk certainly have their ways," Marin blushed. "They have done wonders with the designs, yet it's the menfolk that do all the labor."

The rest of the Fellowship had dismounted and took their gear off of their horses. It had been a long ride, and the horses were glad to rest. Some of them wandered over to the pond, drinking deeply from the cool, clear water.

"At least there's no monsters in there," Pippin remarked.

"So, I guess the question now is, why did you rebuild Moria?" Gandalf leaned upon his white staff.

"Simple really," Marin shrugged. "We Dwarves needed a safe haven, and also a base of operations in the War against the darkness. When we lost King Dain and King Brand... We declared that no more losses would be put upon the Dwarves.

We have done wonders with the mine, yet there is much to be done. Darkness still dwells in its depths, and we still wage battles every day against it."

"All this..." Marin opened his arms. "Is not just a safe haven for Dwarves. It is a safe place for anyone and everyone to go, but Orc and Darkness are not welcome here."

"What kind of Darkness do you mean?" Gandalf's curiosity had been piqued.

"There are monsters in the depths," Marin explained. "I do not mean Orc or Troll or even Balrog. No, this is something much more dangerous. Something even the Ring could not destroy."

"Then I shall have to take a look," Gandalf declared.

"Indeed you will," Stonehelm had returned. "Master Gimli, although weak, is very excited to see you. He is staying in the healing rooms of the Mine.

"Please... Follow me."

-----

What new and interesting things await them in the new Mines of Moria?

Reber


End file.
